


Temptation

by FlirtyFroggy



Series: Wimbledon 2013 drabbles [1]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Drabble, Other, gen-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlirtyFroggy/pseuds/FlirtyFroggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Novak has a zipper just begging to be tugged on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction and is not meant to imply anything about any actual people or their lives. It's just for fun.

It’s like his fingers have a mind of their own. They reach for Novak’s zipper of their own accord. This is not a sensible thing to be doing on Centre Court during a Wimbledon semi-final and if his brain were in charge this would not be happening. But his brain has been demoted by adrenaline and magic pills, and he’s been running on pure instinct for two days now. 

But the crowd laugh and, more importantly, Novak laughs and there is a warm touch on his arm, and Juan Martin thinks maybe his fingers know what they’re doing after all.


End file.
